


Mandatory, Part 2.

by n0xx



Series: Mandatory [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Doctor/Patient, Edgeplay, F/M, Infidelity, Kissing, Large Cock, Medical Procedures, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Lots of short chapters. Sorry. That's just how it is sometimes.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Mandatory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885567
Comments: 69
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Severus found it a bit odd that the appointment he had been scheduled for was only a few minutes prior to closing time. That didn't stop him from showing up, of course. He paused outside the door, where "Lily Potter, Healer" was etched into a hanging sign. Somehow he had managed to convince himself that the events of his Hogwarts physical were completely normal and that he truly was here for a follow-up exam because of some concerning findings. Had anyone told him those findings were? No. And did he have any idea what this follow-up would entail? Of course not. The whole situation was a testament to his ever-present feelings for Lily, which he had been enthusiastically denying to himself, even as he jerked off to memories of her stroking him while calling him "Sev."

He hesitated briefly before pulling the door open. The waiting room of Lily's practice was calm and welcoming, but empty.

"You must be Mr. Snape!" A cheerful, busty young medi-witch greeted him upon entry. She was already holding the door open to the back of the office, indicating that he could skip checking in at the reception desk. She must have sensed his confusion becsuse she added, "I already have your paperwork from Hogwarts. I'm ready to get you prepared for your procedure with Dr. Potter," while gesturing to an exam room behind her. 

"Procedure?" Severus swallowed hard. He followed the young witch's gesture towards a specific exam room and entered it obediently. When the door closed behind them, he asked again. "I don't recall any mention of a procedure. Can you clarify?"

The nurse busied herself with removing a paper gown from one of the cabinets in the room. She set it down on the exam table and glanced over at the clipboard, "Dr. Potter noticed some swelling in your prostate. Nothing too concerning _yet_ , but she recommended treatment for this before it causes you any issues." The witch smiled warmly, either completely unaware of the awkwardness of this news or just unfazed by it. 

"And.. what does that entail?" The older man stood there anxiously, increasingly aware of just how hot it seemed in the room. Was it hot? It was hot, right? His palms were damp, but his mouth felt miserably dry. He folded his arms over his chest, then let them drop to his sides, unsure of what to do with himself. 

Much to his dismay, the mediwitch just smiled at him and said, "I'll let Dr. Potter review the procedure with you before starting. Please change into this gown. She'll be in shortly!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Severus shed his robes and donned the flimsy paper gown, he heard a familiar voice outside of the exam room. 

"Thanks, Elsie, I'll close up for the evening once I'm done with Mr. Snape. See you tomorrow." 

He had just sat his almost bare ass awkwardly on the exam table when he heard a knock at the door. Lily didn't wait for a response before entering. "Severus," she greeted him warmly then walked to the small sink to wash her hands. "I'm so glad you decided to heed my recommendation and come for a follow up. I was a bit alarmed by my findings at your annual physical," she told him seriously. She turned towards him as she dried her hands with a paper towel. "How have you been?"

The wizard raised an eyebrow. He had toyed with the idea that Lily was using these interactions as a way to, well, use him.. but when he reflected on _why_ she might want to use him, he could see no reason. Either way, seeing her at Hogwarts had certainly reignited his desperate feelings for her and he was determined to take any scrap of attention she might throw his way.. even if that was in the form of a medical exam for an apparently faulty prostate. "Fine," he choked out lamely. "Admittedly a bit concerned to hear that I need some sort of procedure, though." 

"Oh my," Lily laughed, waving a hand as if she was brushing away his worry. "I assure you it's nothing to be concerned about, but I believe it's best if we take care of this before it becomes a bigger issue." 

Severus said nothing. Instead, he found himself staring at Lily, his memory taking him back to only days before, when she'd be stroking his cock in the Hogwarts hospital wing. For medical reasons, of course. His prick twitched under the paper gown. 

"Let's begin, shall we?" Lily asked, pulling out her wand. "Feel free to lie back while I prepare everything." When the wizard complied, she flicked her wand at the cabinets in the room and began summoning an assortment of materials. They floated past Severus' line of sight and settled on a rolling metal cart near the exam table. Among them were several pairs of latex gloves, a glass jar of lubricant, and an elaborately shaped glass object which Severus couldn't quite place. He swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling. "What exactly is this procedure?" He realized he had been expecting an explanation prior to getting distracted. 

"I'll be administering a prostate massage," Lily told him while pulling a pair of gloves onto her slender hands. "This is the best way to ensure the swelling in your prostate doesn't become an issue." As she spoke, she placed a hand on Severus' hip and gestured for him to roll onto his side. Before he could protest or ask any further questions, he was complying, and Lily continued to speak, "It's highly likely that this will result in the release of prostatic fluid and you may experience one or many involuntary orgasms. This is perfectly normal."

Severus' heart was racing. He didn't fully understand how she was being so matter-of-fact about all of this, but she wasn't leaving much room for argument. 

"I'll explain each step as we go and you can tell me to stop at any point, but I guarantee you'll feel some immediate relief from this procedure." Lily gently placed a hand on the back of Severus' thigh and prompted him to pull his leg up to his chest. Then, she busied herself at the rolling cart of materials. "Okay, Severus, I'm going to apply some lubricant. Are you ready?"

The next thing he knew, she was spreading his cheeks apart and placing a wet finger at his entrance once more. He forced himself to relax and was rewarded by her immediately inserting her finger inside of him, effectively lubricating the tight ring of muscle, and then removing it. "Doing alright?"

He nodded. 

A moment passed where he heard some shuffling of tools and the sound of the glass jar opening again. "Almost done with the hard part. Then you can lie back and relax," Lily told him warmly, spreading his cheeks again. She pressed the lubricated tip of the glass tool up against his entrance and applied pressure, then coached him sweetly, "Deep breath, Severus.. big stretch."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah.. w-ow. Umm." A groan burst from Severus' lips against his will as he confirmed that 'big stretch' had been an understatement. The glass tool seated itself roughly inside of him and he forced himself to exhale once the thickest part was through. Once it was all the way in, the intricate outer handle pressed firmly against his perineum. His mouth felt dry and he found that he was panting. Against his will, his cock hardened a bit. 

"Doing okay, Severus?" 

"Was that the hard part?" the wizard asked curiously. 

The warm laugh that left Lily's lips only caused his prick to thicken faster, almost painfully. "Let's get you on your back now." She placed a soft hand on his hip again, helped him roll onto his back, and pulled his legs up so that his feet were flat on the exam table. "Just like that," she murmured, pulling up a rolling stool and seating herself at the end of the table. A floating clipboard and quill appeared at her side - she'd be taking notes magically. "I'm going to touch you again, okay?"

"Sure," Severus choked out, draping his arm over his forehead in embarrassment. What say did he have in the situation? It felt like none. But stronger than his shame was the increasing pressure against his prostate and the now fully erect member beneath his paper gown. _Touch me,_ he thought desperately, _please._

Lily pulled the paper gown up on her patient's waist, his erection flopping heavily against his belly as she did so. She said nothing, but there seemed to be a slight delay in moving on to the next thing. Then she used a warm, gloved hand to gently pull his balls up and out of the way, giving her a perfect view of the toy seated inside of him. "Alright, Severus," she said softly, suddenly losing some of her professional self-assuredness. "I need to you to tighten up your bum and then relax. Let me see you do that."

Severus complied though his face was burning with embarrassment and gasped as the tool expertly hit his prostate. "Fuck, ah, sorry." He bucked involuntary, but Lily kept a firm grip on his sac. 

"Very good, again please."


	4. Chapter 4

Much to his surprise, after a few flexes and releases, Severus' body took over. He found that his ass was tensing automatically, causing the device to hit his prostate expertly before allowing him to relax for just a moment. Then it started up again. Against his will, he was panting almost desperately and struggled to keep his hips down on the table. "I-is this.. normal?" he breathed, still unable to bring himself to look at Lily. 

"It's perfect," Lily replied, a hint of amazement in her voice. She cleared her throat slightly. "You're doing just fine, Severus. This is completely normal." Then, she dictated to her floating quill, but Severus couldn't pick up everything she said. His cock bobbed against his abdomen as he fought not to buck up into the air, his legs beginning to tremble. His body was misted with sweat and he could feel the paper of his gown clinging to his wet chest, tearing slightly. _"Patient accepted prostate massager.. no mention of discomfort.. full erection almost immediately after insertion.. substantial volume of pre.. approaching first prostate orgasm approximately.."_

"Wait, wh-" but before Severus could even form a complete thought, he found his back arching as pleasure rippled through his body. "Ah, fuck, oh God.." His legs quivered as the device relentlessly rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside of him. "Oh God, oh God.." His onyx locks were plastered to his forehead as he threw his head back. It felt unlike any climax he'd ever experience, especially since he felt only a slight spurt leave his body and his cock remained rock hard, even as he came down from it. Ragged breaths tore through him as he tried to calm himself. 

"You're doing so great, Sev..."

"Why-- why are you-- calling me that?" he panted, managing to open his eyes a little. Against his will, the device continued his work, and he could already feel another wave building.


	5. Chapter 5

"It’s your name."

"N-no," Severus groaned, blinking at her through the sweat that seemed to be pouring off his brow. The paper gown clung to him now by only scraps, his constantly contracting abdominal muscles visible. "That's the name Lily Evans called me. Not.. ah! Fuck!"

 _Second prostate orgasm.._ The quill scribbled furiously.

"Not.." Severus panted, trying to fight what was completely out of his control. He gripped the sides of the exam table. "..not Lily Potter!" His thick, veined cock bobbed as his second orgasm worked through his body. When he finally caught his breath, he glared at the redhead. "You're enjoying this."

Lily looked at him, surprised. She had been staring at his body and when she met his gaze, she licked her lips without thinking. 

Normally, Severus would have no reason to believe that Lily found anything about his naked body appealing. Maybe it was the vulnerability of his situation, though, or his raging erection, or the anger building within him from the primal need to blow his load. His balls ached. Before Lily could reply, his legs began trembling again. "No," he moaned, "it's too much!" He pushed a hand roughly through his hair and let his head fall back on the table in defeat. 

"Yes," Lily finally choked out. "You need to fuck something." 

The wizard was about to ask if that was the clinical terminology when he looked up and noticed Lily undoing her robes.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Oh, God. What are you doing?"_

The rate at which Lily removed her clothing was astonishing. She tore it off as if it were burning her, watching Severus through a lustful gaze as she stripped down to her panties and bra. They were made of a sheer, emerald green fabric. The brassiere showcased her full, perfectly round breasts, her tiny pink nipples hardened to a point. The thin fabric of her underwear left very little to the imagination and it was obvious that she was shaved bare. 

Severus found it even harder to breathe. This wasn't how he'd imagined getting to this point with Lily; he'd pictured it softer, more romantic. But as the glass tool drove hard into him, he found that he was desperate to be inside her. Ravenous with need. He licked his lips, dry from his desperate panting, and reached a hand out to her. He wanted to get up and take her, claim her, tell her all the ways he'd imagined being with her up until that moment.. but he was immobilized by another rapidly approaching orgasm. 

Much to his surprise (though wasn't this entire interaction a surprise to him?) Lily roughly grabbed his hand and placed in on her chest. "You need to come," Lily said, her eyes locked onto his.

"Yes. Ah, fuck!" Severus groaned, a wave of unrelenting pleasure causing him to grip Lily's breast tightly. The feeling of her flesh and the mesh of her bra against his fingertips was heavenly. A moan escaped his lips. Before he could do anything else, though, Lily was picking off the shreds of his paper gown and tossing them to the floor. She climbed onto the exam bed gracefully and threw one leg over his waist, straddling him and pinning him down as he trembled. She positioned herself so that the only thing between their most intimate parts was a thin layer of fabric, but she wasted no time in roughly pushing it aside. "Let me help, Sev."


	7. Chapter 7

Certain that he was hallucinating, but 100% ready to roll with it, Severus managed a pleading, almost pained, _"Help me."_ He watched in amazement as she gripped his neglected cock and rubbed it against her soft, bare cunt. "Y-you're wet," he gasped, certain that he could come from that contact alone. 

"Why are you surprised, Sev?" Lily watched him through heavily lidded eyes, slipping the thick head of his penis between the lips of her sex. "You’re hot," she told him, "and seeing you like this..." She licked her lips. 

Every one of Severus' senses was alight, overwhelming him. He couldn't think straight and didn't have the wherewithal to wonder _why_ any of this was happening. Instead of he was overtaken by the primal need to mate. As jolts of pleasure rippled through his body, the glass device never ceasing its relentless pummeling, Severus gripped Lily's hip tightly. So tightly, in fact, that he might've left fingertip sized bruises along it. He didn't care. "Go slow," he growled, desperate for some semblance of control. But as she began to slid herself down onto his cock, he threw his head back and moaned _"please."_

"Fuck, Sev," Lily breathed, hardly halfway onto him. She reached around her back with her free hand and unclasped her bra, releasing her tits, which trembled with each ragged breath she pulled in. "Oh!"

"What?" Severus forced his eyes open though he felt like brain might malfunction if he really took in what she was doing. A groan escaped his lips as he settled on her lush breasts. 

"You're so big.. ah, Sev! ..bigger than I imagined."

"Take it," he grunted, tightening his grip on her even more. "All of it. _Feel me._ "


	8. Chapter 8

"You like seeing me weak," Severus hissed, pulling the red-haired witch down further onto his cock. He bit his lip hard when he had fully sheathed himself inside of her. "Why?" It was a struggle to maintain even a hint of composure. But he had to know. 

Lily had since leaned forward and was propping herself with her hands on his chest. She lifted her hips a bit, then slid back down onto him. "I hate that you're always in control," she bit out, the tone of the situation changing rapidly. 

Fuck, she was so tight and warm and plush. Her sex rippled around his prick, milking it. But she was taking charge again. She was topping him. Maybe if they'd started this interaction on a different note, but no... he pulled her down towards him, pinning their torsos together, and thrusted into her frustratedly, "What - are you - talking - about?" Ah, God, his legs were trembling again. He tried to fight it and continued driving into her, but each thrust simultaneously pushed that button deep inside of him. He felt raw. Exposed. Confused. He was hanging on desperately the last shreds of control he had. 

"I can't stop thinking about you," Lily finally choked out, her eyes damp with tears. "Fuck, Sev!"


	9. Chapter 9

"And _this_ is how you chose to handle it?" Severus scoffed, an incredulous look on his flushed, sweat-drenched face. He bit his lip again, no longer able to fight the impending (and very real) orgasm he'd been holding off. "Dammit, Evans," he breathed, feeling very unlike himself - this was _not_ how he'd imagined his first time, let alone his first time with Lily. "Come here. Kiss me."

When Lily complied, he pulled her close, kissing her gently at first, then desperately. Passionately. Hungrily. Almost punishing her with his roughness. His tongue delved between her soft, full lips and he groaned at the increased contact, never ceasing his thrusting. "Ah, fuck, I'm going to come so hard," he panted between now frantic kisses. 

_"Please, Sev."_

It was then that he noticed Lily slipping her hand between their bodies. Oh, hell. She was touching herself. He kissed her harder just as the tool delivered a final blow to his prostate, sending him over the edge. _"Lily.. oh God.. oh fuck!"_

"Sev, don't stop!" Just as he began to spill himself into her, he felt her cunt and thighs tighten around him. He pulled out of their kiss just in time to see Lily's face as she came.. her flushed lips parted, panting, crying out as she trembled and shook. The sounds that escaped her were the most divine mix of pleasure and longing. Severus gripped her hips tightly as he hammered into her, fucking his come deeper into her as she came around his cock. The combination of his prolonged edging, the repeated prostate stimulation, and the feeling of Lily's body had milked him of every last drop.


	10. Chapter 10

It was some time later when Severus eased his eyes open. He had been gripping Lily's mostly naked, fucked senseless body harder than he'd realized and her stirring had snapped him out of his daze. He said nothing as she climbed off the table, though the sensation of Severus' cock sliding out of her elicited breathless whimpers from them both. 

The next few moments remained silent as Lily cleaned up her "patient." She gingerly removed the tool and ran a damp cloth over his exhausted cock and arse. Somehow, the actions were both loving and clinical. Severus couldn't bear to look at her as she did them; instead, he lie there with his mind racing. When he noticed that Lily was getting dressed again, he watched her quietly. It was as if every button and fastener of her healer robes increased the distance between them. 

When she reached for her clipboard and quill, which had clattered to the floor during their furious lovemaking, Severus caught her by the arm. 

"Mr. Snape..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't." Severus swallowed thickly and pulled himself upright, surprisingly unashamed by his nudity. There were more important things to worry about. "Don't do that."

"I'm going to recommend--"

"Lily," Severus breathed. "No more."

"No more," Lily echoed, her voice wavering. Tears pooled in her bright eyes. 

The dark haired wizard looked at her seriously, then swung his legs over the edge of the exam table. When he stood, he dwarfed her with his height. His sweat dampened hair was a wild mess from his repeated thrashing. His lips tingled from their kiss. How could Lily switch back to being formal so quickly? Without asking, he closed the gap between them and pulled her into him. "All you need to do is ask," he told her honestly, burying his face into her fiery hair. No more exams. No more appointments. No more trying to hide what she really wanted from him. When Lily rested her face against his chest, his heart raced. And to his dismay, his cock hardened again. He tried to ignore it. 

"But, I'm--"

"Stop," Severus said firmly, knowing that if she mentioned James, he'd have to leave. He couldn't stand the thought of hearing that name after she'd been panting _Sev._ "Just ask. You know I'll come running."


	12. Chapter 12

"But how will that work, Sev?"

His cock throbbed. He released his hold on Lily and turned to the chair in the corner of the room, where he'd placed his folded clothing at the start of the exam. "Better than you seducing me during _exams_ ," he told her seriously as he pulled on his underwear. His erection created an obvious tent in the fabric, so he continued dressing in hopes that his robes would cover it. "You can.. still be in control." 

Severus knew that, at some point, getting scraps of a married woman would no longer be enough. For now, though, he was desperate to do whatever it took to keep her. As he fastened the collar of his robes, he looked at her again. "Whatever you want, Lily. You know I'll do it." 

"What if.. what if I want you again, right now?" 

"Not here."

"You said--"

"Not when your husband's name is on the door, Lily. Come to Hogwarts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 at Hogwarts? It's all gonna be smut, folks. Just a little plot sprinkled in there.


End file.
